Esteban's private session
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: esteban blows off some steam. BOY X BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ


Esteban was getting tired of always yelling at him. Esteban is getting really stressed lately. But had him working around the clock so he had no time to sleep properly or eat properly. Today Esteban was tired. He had only slept 4 hours last night because of all the luggage he had to carry for London when she came back from Paris. And with no time for sleep there was definetley no time for sex either. So Esteban was constantlh getting painful erections. Realizing that he did not want the customers to see him in such a state, he asked Moseby to use the restroom.

So Esteban went into the public bathroom in the lobby and went into a stall. He quickly sat down and took off his bellhop pants. Then he rubbed himself through his boxers. There was precum on his boxers where his tip should be. Soon he took off his boxers. He then took his 10 inch dick into his hand and started pumping his cock. He started moaning as precum oozed out of his head.

He then began thinking of fantasies. He knew it was wrong but the Martin twins were very sexy to him. He loved Zack's ass and the way his ass bounced as he walked. He also thought that Cody had a very sexy face and a big dick from what he had seen from when Cody had gotten a boner when playboy models stayed at the Tipton. Soon his moans got louder. And he furiously jacked off. He then thought of Zack and Cody sucking his dick, and that got him closer to his orgasm. He then moaned really loud as he had just came on the floor of the bathroom stall. He then wiped off the cum on his dick and went back to work. Soon this became a daily routine for Esteban, He would jerk off during one of his 2 15 minute breaks.

Esteban continued this for several days.

Zack and Cody were just gettin ready to go skating with their friend Max.

"He Cody I have to take a piss and our room is too far away so I am going tomusing the public bathroom told us not to use."

And Cody remembered that he had not washed his hands in five minutes decided to follow Zack to the bathroom.

As they walked into the bathroom they heard moans. So they followed the sound. It came from the stall the farthest away from the door. And it was opened since Esteban was too busy trying to jack off in 15 minutes. What the twins saw through the door shocked them. It was the hot sexy bellhop Esteban jacking off his big dick with his eyes closed and his mouth letting out sexy moans.

Zack being a horny teenager started rubbing his dick through his shorts. Cody also mimicked his brothers moves until Esteban opened his eyes. He then found the hit twins rubbing themselves as they watch him.

"You like what you see boys!"

Zack and Cody had been caught but what they didn't know was that he was jacking off to the thought of the boys.

esteban then invited the boys to come join him. Zac and Cody reluctantly agreed. Then the two boys approached him. Esteban then took Zacks hand and placed it on his throbbing 10 inch dick. Zack then took off his shorts. And Cody followed soon after. Then Zack knelt down and licked the head of Esteban's dick.

Cody thought it was sexy seeing his brother lick his dick to he knelt down and started kicking Estebans shaft along with Zack. They began touching tongues as they continued licking his dick.

" Ahh Zack and Cody. Gracias. Ahh I have always dream of this. Zack then got up and placed the big cock between his ass cheeks. Cody then did the same to the otherside of Estebans cock. Both rubbing his dick between their asses got Esteban over the edge as he came on the boys' round globes. Then cody knelt down in front of zack and put his dick in his mouth and started sucking hard on Zacks dick. While Zack was getting a blowjob Esteban spread Zack's cheeks and started licking the boy's pink hole. Then he licked a finger and stuck it in his asshole. Zack decided to turn Cody around and spreak his cheeks and lick everything. He then started to tongue fuck cody as he was getting finger fucked by esteban. Esteban soon took out his finger and aimednhis cock head at zacks asshole. He then entered and waited for zack to do the same to Cody.

He then started thrusting into Zack thrusting zack into cody. Cody and zack had never felt so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

" Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh so good esteban. Keep fucking me in my tight hole."

"Harder Zack Harder. Zack thrust in me like a man. I need your cock deep in my ass!"

Esteban kept pounding Zacks boy pussy harder and harder.

Cody already stroking his 7inch dick was getting closer to cumming. Then Zack thrust into his sweet spot and cody lost it. He came onto the floor squeezing his ass like a vise around Zacks cock. zack then started cumming in cody's hole. This caused Zack's ass to tighten around esteban causing him to cum deep in Zack's pussy.

Esteban quickly put on his pants realizing that his break was over 15 minutes ago.

He left Zack and Cody alone in the stall. Cody then got behind Zack and started lapping at the cum that Esteban had left behind. Zack then started licking his own salty cum from cody's raunchy ass. Then thry both dressed as they made out with each other. Then realizing that they had ditched max for 20 minutes ran out the door. And toldmeach other they would finish this at night.


End file.
